Milagro antes de Navidad
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Dicen que la Navidad es una época donde los milagros pueden suceder, hace cambiar a las personas y también a algunos corazones.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí descritos son propiedad de SNK, no los uso con fines lucrativos sino de entretenimiento.**

 **Milagro antes de Navidad**

* * *

Una luz intensa envolvió a la ciudad seguida por un sonido estruendoso que lastimó los tímpanos de los presentes. Su madrina la jaló para esconderse detrás de un muro y la cubrió con su cuerpo para evitar que saliera dañada, la chica cerró los ojos y tapó sus oídos para amortiguar un poco el ensordecedor estallido, los abrió cuando creyó que ya todo había pasado. Diana no estaba a su lado ¿Cómo? Si hace unos segundos la estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo. Se levantó confundida del piso y caminó despacio analizando con detalle a su alrededor, todo, absolutamente todo estaba destruido ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntó a sí misma intentando contener las lágrimas, trató de recordar pero nada, no sabía qué o por qué se encontraba en medio de todo ese caos.

Continuó caminando sin bajar la guardia, a lo lejos divisó un par de cuerpos que de inmediato reconoció, su piel se erizó, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a ellas

–¡Diana! –se dejó caer al piso para revisarla, tenía heridas por todos lados en especial una en el abdomen desde la cual la sangre no dejaba de brotar. –Por Dios…

–Tranquila mi niña, no llores–dijo Diana esbozando una débil sonrisa y acariciando la mejilla de Kula – Nuestra hora ha llegado, hemos cumplido nuestra misión…

–¡No! – gritó ella de inmediato interrumpiéndola de golpe – Diana por favor, debes resistir–giró su cabeza a ambos lados buscando algo que pudiera ayudar a detener un poco la sangre pero no encontró nada. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar en respuesta al ataque de nervios y pánico del que estaba siendo víctima en esos momentos. Diana sonrió ¿Por qué, por qué sonríe si está a punto de morir?

–Es hora Kula, debo partir– dijo de nuevo, miró a su pequeña protegida y finalmente cerró sus ojos.

–¡No, Diana por favor, no me dejes! –suplicó, primero sacudió un poco el cuerpo de la pelinegra intentando reanimarla, luego juntó su frente con la de ella y gritó, levantó la vista y gritó de nuevo pidiendo ayuda pero el lugar se encontraba desolado. Fuego, sangre y destrucción era lo que le rodeaba y lo peor es que no podía recordar cómo fue que terminó allí. Aferrada al cuerpo inerte de Diana escuchó un disparó a sus espaldas, giró la cabeza en esa dirección quedando helada ante tal escena; Foxy yacía en el suelo con una herida en el pecho, al parecer le había salvado la vida

–¡NO! – soltó abriendo los ojos y manteniendo su mano estirada dirigiéndola al techo, miró fijamente y al asimilar que se encontraba en su cuarto se soltó a llorar, entonces escuchó su puerta abrirse

–Kula ¿qué pasa? – preguntó una Diana muy preocupada de haber escuchado tan desgarrador gritó y ver ahora su rostro empapado, al sentarse en la cama la chiquilla se lanzó a sus brazos sin decir palabra, sólo se desahogó preocupándola todavía más . Acariciaba su cabello consolándola no obstante Kula no se calmaba.

Cuando por fin logró relajarla cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, soltó un suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina

–¿Otra pesadilla? – preguntó Seirah cuando Diana llegó

–Sí, cada vez son más recurrentes– contestó con molestia, la castaña se cruzó de brazos recargándose así en la pared

–Deberíamos llevarla a terapia o consultar con un experto.

–Ya lo hice y no funcionó, Kula se niega a hablar con ellos.

–Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, han pasado 3 meses desde su partida y como dices, cada día empeora–con pesadez se deja caer en el sillón llevando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza en clara muestra de frustración

–Ya no sé cómo puedo ayudarla–agregó con la voz desquebrajada y comenzando a llorar, Seirah se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, podía sentir su impotencia, su desesperación después de todo Kula era como una hija para ella.

K', que escuchó todo desde el sofá donde estaba recostado analizaba la situación, sentía un poco de lástima por la chiquilla pues a él ya le había tocado entrar a su cuarto a consolarla luego de una mala noche un par de veces.

Repasó mentalmente el diagnóstico que un terapeuta les dio, _estrés postraumático_ fue el término de aquello que le provocaba pesadillas recurrentes y todo gracias a que presenció cómo asesinaron a sangre fría y sin piedad a su segunda cuidadora, Foxy.

El muchacho se incorporó del asiento caminando rumbo a su cuarto, abrió la ventana y sintió el aire helado golpearle la cara, cualquier otro hubiera regresado de inmediato a buscar una prenda más abrigadora no obstante el poder que K' poseía le proporcionaba un poco de calor extra. Cerró sus ojos llenando sus pulmones de ése aire tan característico; el aire preinvernal.

Estaban a inicios de Diciembre pronto el invierno llegaría al país causando estragos en la temperatura. En algunas ciudades las nevadas empezaban ya a hacer acto de presencia y esto no le molestaría para nada al joven luchador si Kula estuviera mejor.

K' sabía que el invierno era la estación favorita de la chica, no sólo por estar muy acorde a su poder o porque disfrutaba de jugar en la nieve como una niña pequeña sino por la cantidad de dulces que sacaban a costa de la temporada prenavideña; biscochos horneados, pasteles de fruta, grandes trozos de masa frita bañados en miel llamados "buñuelos" que desde hacía un par de años se habían vuelto sus preferidos gracias a Ramón que le dio a probar uno, bastones de caramelo, hombrecitos de jengibre y demás golosinas eran el delirio para ella, pero, dadas las circunstancias apostaba que ni todos los caramelos del mundo la harían salir de ese horrible episodio.

Sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla, puso un cigarrillo en sus labios dispuesto a disfrutarlo luego de encenderlo con su llama, dio una profunda aspirada, contuvo unos segundos y después lo liberó en una gran bocanada de humo, volteó a sus espaldas para asegurarse de que Whip no estuviera cerca ni que lo viera, detestaba que fumara y cada que lo atrapaba con las "manos en la masa" le arrebataba el cigarro y lo pisaba molesta, eso sí, no sin antes darle una cátedra de lo dañino que es, si bien tenía razón Dash no fumaba tan seguido como otros, una cajetilla le llegaba a durar dos o hasta tres meses.

Recargó sus brazos en el barandal para admirar el panorama, a lo lejos se podía admirar a algunas familias decorando sus hogares y otros ya iluminados con las clásicas lucecitas de colores, blancas o azules como las que habían en su propio departamento.

Recordó así sus primeras navidades al lado de su hermana y de su inseparable amigo, fueron difíciles debía admitir después de todo se supone que estas fechas eran para pasar con la familia y remembrar los buenos acontecimientos vividos ése año pero era eso lo que tanto le calaba; él no tenía ni recuerdos ni una familia con quien recordar, hecho que le ponía de muy mal humor ya que en ésos entonces no confiaba del todo en Seirah. Ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes, se había resignado a vivir con lo poco de memoria que tenía, esto le ayudaba mucho a sobrellevar el auge de las festividades mas no dejaba de odiarlas –según él–, ayudaba –a regañadientes– a decorar el apartamento e incluso a cocinar la cena.

Seirah se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto encontrando por fin a su hermano, salió y le picó un par de veces su hombro derecho para llamar su atención

–Saldré unos momentos con Diana, necesita despejarse.

–Bien–se limitó a responder

– Kula sigue en su cuarto, está dormida ¿podrías darte unas vueltas de vez en cuando? –el chico la miró de reojo sin expresar alguna clase de sentimiento, ya fuera de aprobación o desagrado como era su costumbre mostrar cada que le pedían cuidarla –¿Y bien?

–Bien, vayan con cuidado– respondió al cabo de unos segundos

–Descuida, voy armada y por cierto…– la pausa llamó su atención y cuando se dio cuenta Seirah le había arrebatado la cajetilla – Me quedaré con esto.

–¿Qué? Oh… Mierda– replicó

–El que salgas al balcón no oculta el indiscreto aroma– sin más K' tuvo que resignarse, había perdido una vez más contra el buen ojo y olfato de su querida hermana.

Pasó alrededor de media hora, el frío aumentaba cada vez más así que decidió entrar para no pescar algún resfriado, su estómago rugió exigiéndole comida, salió entonces de su habitación con dirección a la cocina, allí abrió el refrigerador y se dispuso a calentar lo que quedó del guisado de ayer. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver la puerta del cuarto de su compañera preguntándose si ya estaría despierta o si tendría hambre, terminó de calentar la comida, la llevó a la mesa y sacó dos platos

–Hora de ir por ella– se dijo mientras veía la mesa montada, caminó y tocó, al no recibir respuesta abrió para verificar si estaba dormida, no fue así, Kula se encontraba despierta viéndose al espejo – Disculpa, toqué pero no respondiste, la comida está servida.

–Voy en un momento, gracias– contestó sin ganas y apagada, sin nada más qué decir K' se retiró, fue a sentarse esperando a que la chica llegara.

Comieron en silencio, algo que, desde la muerte de Foxy ya se había vuelto común con Kula en la mesa. K' estaba acostumbrado a los largos silencios pues era un chico de pocas palabras sin embargo, ésta vez el silencio le resultó verdaderamente incómodo, era la primera vez que comía completamente a solas con ella y a decir verdad extrañaba los comentarios aleatorios e intentos por hacerlo conversar.

Al terminar le dijo que podía irse, que él se encargaba de limpiar, Diamond acató y se refugió de nuevo en la soledad de su cuarto, suspiró

–Vaya que la está pasando mal– se dijo mientras acomodaba los platos en su lugar. Concluido el trabajo de limpieza y acomodo se encaminó a la sala a ver televisión pero justo antes de llegar recordó que ya no había leche, Diana y su hermana acostumbraban tomar un chocolate caliente después de sus largas caminatas y sin leche, no lo podrían hacer. Agarró las llaves del departamento, antes de salir echó un vistazo cerciorándose que Kula se encontraba bien y finalmente partió rumbo a la tienda.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí lo más rápido que pudo, tiritaba de frío por extraño que eso sonase pues la tormenta lo agarró totalmente desprevenido. Dejó las bolsas en la mesa y se apresuró a calentar un poco de agua para hacerse un café bien caliente, en verdad tenía frío. Cuando la cafetera chilló sacó la taza y preparó su bebida para entrar en calor terminándosela en cuestión de segundos. Una vez recuperado su temperatura corporal sacó las galletas que compró para ella, las puso en un plato y sirvió un vaso de leche. Dejó la charola en una mesita que había junto para poder llamar a la puerta y abrir, de nuevo no recibió respuesta así que optó por entrar

–Te traje tu…–alzó la vista y la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos lo obligó a cortar de tajo lo que iba a decirle, la chica había formado una daga de hielo cuya filosa punta amenazaba con rebanarle el cuello, K' se abalanzó contra ella, sostuvo la daga con su mano izquierda y la alejó de su objetivo

–¡Suéltame!

–¡Olvídalo! – así dio inicio a un forcejeó por obtener el poder del arma, Diamond era terca por lo que K' se vio obligado a encender su flama dirigiéndola a la daga y así derretirla por completo

–¿Por qué me detuviste? – le cuestionó llorando de rabia, éste la tomó de los hombros

–¿Qué mierda tenías pensado hacer? –gritó mientras la agitaba notoriamente enojado

–¿No es obvio? Quería acabar con mi vida.

–Matándote no arreglarás las cosas.

–¡Pero me reunirá con ella! Ya no soporto estar aquí…

–Nunca pensé que fueras tan egoísta ¿Qué hay de las personas que te aprecian? ¿Qué hay de mí? – la peleadora abrió sus ojos como platos ante tal pregunta

–¿Cómo dijiste? – el joven se percató de lo que había dicho, no supo en qué momento las palabras se le salieron de la boca, no era mentira estaba angustiado pero no lo demostraría tan abiertamente, él no era así por lo que sólo se limitó a decir

–Diana, Max, mi hermana y… Y yo te apreciamos mucho ¿sabes lo doloroso que sería para nosotros perderte? –¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Se incluyó en la lista de personas a quienes les importa? Sin poderlo creer miró estupefacta al moreno que mantenía su mirada azulada sobre sus propios ojos, estaba enojado y se notaba pero también pudo sentir algo extraño en él, sintió…. Preocupación, estaba preocupado por ella – Todos estamos angustiados, no seas estúpida y no tomes la salida fácil– dijo con voz algo quebrada mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla, la acarició un poco y al alejarla vio que dejó una mancha roja, era sangre, sangre que provenía de su palma

–¿Estás bien?

–Es sólo un rasguño, ve a bañarte estoy seguro que te hará bien y cuando salgas te esperaré para cenar–su voz regresó a ser la misma de siempre, áspera, ronca y homogénea.

El agua comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo, Kula veía su mano no se había dado cuenta que la sangre de K' la había manchado así que la observó por un rato recordando sus palabras

– _¿Qué hay de las personas que te aprecian? ¿Qué hay de mí?_

Llevó su mano a su pecho y empezó a llorar ¿Y si K' tenía razón? ¿Y si estaba siendo muy egoísta? Hasta hace un rato no podía dejar de pensar en ése sentimiento de vacío que la invadía pero de una forma difícil de explicar las palabras del albino la habían dejado pensativa, después de tantos años conviviendo juntos lo escuchó decir algo más que insultos o calificativos negativos hacia su persona, dijo que él la quería a su lado, no como ella lo soñaba pero a su lado al fin y al cabo

–Deja de soñar, jamás te verá igual–se reprendió, metió su cabeza a la regadera y dejó que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua

Mientras tanto, Dash terminaba de vendar su mano, la herida había sido algo escandalosa pues tenía varias gazas y pedazos de algodón llenos de sangre tirados en el piso de su habitación, colocó el clip para detener la venda, abrió y cerró su mano averiguando si podía moverla con libertad sin arruinar la curación

–Listo–se puso de pie y dio inicio a poner las cosas del botiquín en su lugar, terminando se sentó en la sala y encendió el televisor esperando a su compañera tal y como había dicho. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella hiciera acto de presencia vistiendo un blusón lila, la miró de reojo – Vamos–estiró su mano en su dirección, ella, insegura la tomó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ésta vez la cena fue un poco más amena, tal como dijo el baño le había caído de maravilla y sus ideas estaban un poco más despejadas.

–Discúlpame–agregó repentinamente a la conversación

–¿Por qué?–preguntó K' arqueando una ceja

–Por el vendaje de tu mano, no fue mi intención que te lastimaras–respondió agachando la mirada

–Olvídalo–contestó restándole importancia – Lo importante es que estás bien–al terminar de hablar escuchó los sollozos de la contraria ¿por qué lloraba esta vez?

–Perdóname… Sólo he causado problemas, no puedo hacer las cosas bien por más que intento siempre termino fallando, tienes razón al decirme que soy una chiquilla inútil–tanto llanto le impidió continuar, sus palabras reflejaban no sólo el dolor que sentía también el odio que parecía tenerse, era cierto que varias veces se había expresado así de su personalidad infantil pero… Jamás se imaginó que lo había escuchado.

Sus lágrimas calaban, dolían, como un taladro que perforaba muy en el fondo de su ser, jamás había sido su intención herirla o hacerla sentir mal, el problema era que no sabía lidiar con su actitud y era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta del alcance de sus actos, la culpa no tardó en llegar, no pudo evitar pensar que él y sus estúpidas palabras habían sido también poderosas razones por las cuales quiso acabar con su vida hace unas cuantas horas, revivió en su mente la escena, su piel se erizó y su corazón se agitó de sólo recordarlo, no quería perderla y menos siendo él el culpable.

Se aproximó para abrazarla y poder consolarla

–No, perdóname a mí por decir semejantes estupideces, al igual que tú he perdido seres importantes pero, muy por el contrario, no he sabido externarlo. No he sabido expresar todo lo que eso me provoca y…–pausó, rió irónico y continuó – Me siento como un imbécil diciendo todas estas cursilerías pero, a decir verdad creo que siento celos de ti. Puedes expresar lo que sientes al instante sin detenerte a pensar qué dirán los demás, sólo te dejas llevar y… Mierda, perdóname por no saberte entender…–ésa última frase la pronunció en un leve murmullo que sólo ella pudo escuchar.

Se quedó perpleja ante tales palabras ¿Celos de ella? ¿Perdonarlo? Algo debía estar pasando para que K' se estuviera expresando así, de repente vino a su mente que la navidad estaba cerca y recordó también que hay un cuento navideño que habla acerca de un hombre gruñón y sin corazón que después de la visita de tres espíritus cambió volviéndose alguien cálido y amable, dudó que tres fantasmas lo hayan visitado mientras ella se duchaba pero ¿y si era quizás un pequeño milagro antes de navidad? Dejó de hacer conjeturas y se dedicó a disfrutar del contacto que en esos instantes tenía con él, jamás la había abrazado de esa forma tan protectora y no lo iba a dejar pasar.

La cena finalizó, Kula terminaba de recoger los platos sucios y K' limpiaba la mesa, Seirah llamó para avisar que llegarían hasta tarde así que permanecerían gran parte de la noche solos.

Salían del comedor, K' alcanzó a sostener a Kula del brazo y la jaló hacia él, tomó su rostro y lo besó sin previo aviso

–Por qué…–preguntó una vez que se separaron

–Es lo que indica la tradición ¿no? –respondió el albino sin preámbulos señalando hacia arriba, Kula levantó la mirada topándose con un pequeño muérdago colgando del candelabro después miró a K' bastante confundida

–Creí que odiabas las tradiciones y fiestas navideñas.

–Milagro de navidad, supongo–dicho esto se recargó en la pared observando sus alrededores – Opino que deberían colgarse más– la chica sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo

–Creo que hay algunos en mi habitación.

–Vayamos por ellos entonces. No quiero aburrirme esta noche–Kula se sonrojó un poco luego de oír eso, no supo si lo dijo porque pasarían la noche redecorando la casa o utilizarían su tiempo haciendo algo más.


End file.
